Samurai Jack Episode CI Alternate Ending (A New Future)
by KDiether
Summary: I thought the series finale should of gone a different direction which is why I wrote this. It's an alternate ending where Jack chooses to stay in the future and rebuild the world with his loved ones. (This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you like it and please review.)


**Episode CI: A New Future**

"Ashi, you have Aku's powers!" Jack exclaimed in excitement.

"I do!" Ashi shouted in delight.

Ashi reached across the room and grabbed Jack's sword and threw it into his hands, when BAM! Aku slammed his hand down between the two sending them both flying across the room of his tower. Ashi stood up defiantly and released a wave of energy from her mouth and a time portal appeared in the air next to Jack who gasped in amazement.

"A time portal!" he said in wonderment.

"Jack go! Go back to the past, save the future by destroying Aku once and for all!" Ashi screamed as she transformed her arms into sharp spears and slashed at Aku who was trying to reach Jack.

"Do as she says laddie, we'll finish the fight here, now go, finish this guest of yours and go home!" The Scotsman's shouts echoed throughout the building as he and his daughters charged Aku.

Jack gasped as he saw all his friends and allies charge at Aku, The Scotsman and his daughters, the archeologists dogs, the ravers, the Blind Archers, the Woolies, The Monkey Man and his tribe, the Spartans and the Triseraquins.

"YOU FOOLS, IF THE SAMURAI DESTROYS ME IN THE PAST THIS TIME WILL CEASE TO EXIST AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE SENT TO OBLIVION!" Aku screamed in fury.

Jack's eyes widened with horror and shock as he realized the truth of Aku's words. If he went back, back to the past and destroyed Aku before his reign of terror ensued, he would ultimately erase all the people all the friends he had come to know over the past fifty years. Their lives would be jeopardized and they would all fade away into nothingness, including Ashi.

Ashi leaped down in front of Jack.

"What are you waiting for GO!"

"Ashi, if I change the past you-everyone will- you'll all just-" Jack stuttered.

"Jack, listen what happens here, what happens to us doesn't matter." Ashi said placing her hand on Jack's face.

"You've given up everything to help the people of the world countless time laddie, it's time we did the same for you." The Scotsman bellowed as he floated behind Ashi.

"We'll be fine as long as you go back and find the peace and happiness you deserve and change the future for the better." Ashi reassured Jack gently placing her hand on his heart.

"Ashi" Jack said softly. "No this can't be the way to-"

But before Jack could finish speaking, Ashi pushed him forward into the portal, that sucked him upward into its spiraling energy.

"Ashi!" Jack screamed as he was pulled in.

"Goodbye Jack." Ashi said a tear running down her face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aku screamed as the portal vanished into thin air.

Jack could feel himself falling through the portal, he felt disoriented and as he fell through the portal he saw his life flash before his eyes. His parents smiling faces, the land of his people, Africa, Egypt, Greece, England, all the places he had visited while he grew up. Then he saw the memories of the future he was sent when he first fought Aku. Images of the people he had met, the people he had helped and inspired appeared. The young teens who had named him Jack, the archeologists dogs, the Woolies, the Blind Archers, the Spartans, the Monkey man and his tribe, the Triseraquins, the Scotsman and his daughters, and finally Ashi. Jack pierced his eyes shut as her face flashed through his mind as he remembered her touch and love, as he realized that once he destroyed Aku in the past all those memories would be simply that, memories as all those he had come to care for would cease to exist.

"NO" Jack screamed in defiance. "It cannot end like this."

Jack reached through the air trying to grab onto something that would stop his descent. But there was nothing that he could touch. Jack squirmed in the air trying to redirect himself.

"Gods who created my sword, hear my plead, do not allow me to be sent back to the past, return me to the present let me defeat Aku there, please, PLEASE!"

Jack's scream echoed throughout the portal and once it did the portal changed color turning the black and white rings that composed it into bright blue and gold light. Jack was blinded by the light and felt his descent stop as he froze in midair. Once Jack's vision cleared he found himself standing in a familiar space. An empty dimension filled with bright stars and an orange colored sky. Jack gasped as he stared up and saw the three gods who had originally forged his sword. Odin, Ra and Rama.

"WHY DO YOU ASK FOR OUR AID?" Odin bellowed thunder cracking in the distance.

"I need your help, I need you to send me back to the present, so I can stop Aku and save Ashi and my friends before they are destroyed." Jack desperately pleaded.

" _Why do you seek to return to the present to save when you can finally return to the past and undo all of Aku's actions, thus preventing these events from ever occurring_?" Ra asked with a majestic chime in his voice.

"Changing the past will not save them it will only undo their lives, not change them. The people of the present have come into being because of Aku's reign, their fates are tied to his past actions, changing that will send them into oblivion, a fate worse than death. I cannot sacrifice them so I may restore the people of my past, they do not deserve such a cruel fate, even if they chose it willingly." Jack spoke somberly.

" **But if you return to the past you will be able to live with all the loved ones you had once lost, return to the present, you will be throwing away your chance to save them**." Rama voice echoed.

"I had a chance to save my loved ones from the past already, and I failed. Aku flung me into the future and I lost the chance to save my family." Jack answered sadness gripping his throat. "For years I sought the means to return to the past so that I could rectify my failure and set things right by changing the past, but I can't, because the past cannot be changed."

Jack stared at the mighty gods with a look full of enlightenment that seemed to surprise them.

"My Father and Mother's time has passed as has the rest of my people's, I failed to save them and I have lived in guilt and shame ever since, constantly punishing myself for my failure." Jack explained never looking down. "But I wrong to do so, I see that now, what happened in the past was tragic and wrong without a doubt, but I never should have spent the last five decades punishing myself needlessly over it. No man should ever live in guilt over his faults and failings for if he does not let go of the past and forgive himself he will create a worse future for himself and those around him. I was so wrapped up in my failure to return to the past I failed to see the good I had done in the present the lives I had saved, the people I inspired. I refused to let go of past and as a result I nearly destroyed the only chance there was for creating a new and brighter future for all the world. For the key to creating a better future lies not in changing the past, but in the present. I see now that I must let go of the past I once knew and move forward with my life by accepting what has happened, or else I will never be able to create a better future for myself or for others."

The Gods stood in silence not moving or even breathing until the three deities all smiled.

"We are glad you finally realize that, son."

Jack gasped and turned around to see his parents, the Emperor and Empress, smiling at him faces full of pride and joy. Jack's mouth hung open in shock and he couldn't find the words to speak.

"For many years we have watched you from the heavens above, waiting year after year for you to finally let go of the pain of your past so that you may build a better future for all the world to share in." The Empress said her voice bursting with joy as she approached her son.

"I-I don't understand, all you ever wanted was for me to save our people and our home but I can't" Jack said confused.

"The past is past, it doesn't matter anymore, not to us and not to you, for we and our people now dine within the halls of heaven free of the pain of their past just as you have now freed yourself from the shackles that bound you to your misery and sorrow." The Emperor wisely declared as he rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jack flinched as he felt his father's warm touch on his skin. Jack tried to speak but he couldn't find the strength.

"All we ever wanted was for you to create a better and brighter future for the world and there is no doubt in our minds that you will do just that, for you now understand how to build one." The Emperor said his face beaming.

Jack felt tears filling his eyes as he finally spoke.

"Yes, I do." Jack choked.

"Then you must return to the present and help those in need by destroying Aku and leading the people of the world in a new era of peace and happiness." The Empress said.

"I will, for I will help others leave behind the suffering of their past by helping them to look forward not backwards, just I will, for the rest of my life." Jack declared.

The Emperor and Empress smiled and nodded then turned their attention towards the towering gods who smiled back at them.

"VERY WELL THEN, WE SHALL RETURN YOU TO THE TIME YOU DESIRE AND WE SHALL ALSO RESTORE YOUR ABILITY TO AGE ONCE MORE, SAMURAI." Odin's voice boomed.

Jack turned around to glance at the gods once more with surprise.

" _For no man should be cursed to walk the earth for all eternity, every being must pass on from this life to the afterlife where you will one day be received with great honors._ " Ra's majestic voice echoed.

"We will wait for you there." The Empress said as she gently caressed Jack's face.

Jack smiled and with his eyes full of tears hugged his parents holding them close as the gods enveloped his body in a golden light that vanished as quickly as it appeared.

" **Now go return to the present and bring about a new future**." Rama spoke as a large blue portal appeared behind Jack and his parents.

Jack glanced at the portal and took one last look at his parents who smiled and nodded at him. Jack smiled and nodded back, glad that he could experience this moment for it had given him the closure and peace he had long sought.

"Until we meet again." He said softly.

Then in one mighty burst of energy Jack turned and leaped into the portal.

"YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" Aku's shouts bellowed throughout his damaged tower as his huge and towering figure stood over all of Jack's allies who were restrained by the numerous duplicates Aku had created.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE. Once the samurai destroys my past self we will all cease to exist, this time will be rewritten and none of us will be a part of it, it will only be a matter of moments now." Aku screamed.

Ashi glared at Aku with a look of utmost fury and defiance along with all of Jack's friends and allies who stared down the unholy demon in front of them with no fear in their eyes.

"We all came here prepared to sacrifice our lives for the samurai just like he was prepare to sacrifice his own, ya big baby." The Scotsman boldly declared.

Aku let out a frustrated shout and glared malevolently at Ashi who stared up at him without a shred of fear in her eyes.

"Jack was always meant to create a better future for everyone, you tried to stop him but you've failed soon you'll pay the price for your cruelty." She said defiantly.

"AND SO WILL ALL OF YOU!" Aku screamed. "FOR YOUR LAST MOMENTS OF EXISTANCE WILL BE FILLED WITH AGONY!"

Aku raised his arms over his head and transformed them into large spiked maces. Ashi bowed he rhead and closed her eyes gently and the others followed suit. Aku swung his arms down when-

BAM, Jack burst through a portal and with a mighty slice of his sword cut off Aku's hands, burning them into ash in midair. Aku roared in pain and fell backwards into his tower walls as Jack landed on his feet and quickly ran through the crowd of people and with each swing of his sword every one of Aku's duplicates was destroyed one by one.

"Jack!? How did you- why would you?" Ashi stuttered as Jack destroyed the duplicates holding her down.

But before Jack could answer her Aku roared in fury and Jack turned his focus back to the charging demon and sliced at his chest with his sword.

"Why did you come back here? You had a chance to go back to the past and change everything, the chance you dreamed of, and you threw it away, threw it all away?" Aku shouted with complete shock.

"The past is past, Aku." Jack said without hesitation.

"WHAT?!" Aku said in confusion.

"For years I have witnessed countless horrors and atrocities you have committed and for so long I thought that I could make things right by changing the past, but I was wrong, I see that now." Jack declared.

Ashi and the others stared at Jack stunned by his words while Aku reeled in surprise.

"What?!"

"The past is a memory, one that we cannot experience again, no one can live their life looking backwards, they can only move forwards, learning from the past so that they may build a new future." Jack spoke without a shred of doubt or uncertainty.

"Jack" Ashi whispered.

"Which is exactly what I will do, when you are dead, ONCE AND FOR ALL, AKU!"

Jack let out a ferocious battle cry and leaped at Aku. Jack's sword strikes burning him away piece by piece. Aku desperately dodged and tried to climb out of his tower but Ashi leaped in front of him and with a powerful kick sent him flying onto the ground where Jack slashed at him burning Aku away piece by piece until all that remained was a small eye. Jack stabbed at the eye and absorbed it into the blade of his sword. Then Jack raised his sword one last time and stabbed it into the ground. Suddenly the whole tower become shrouded in a dark shadow, the walls were turning black as oil and soon the building was shaking and rumbling as the walls began to crumble.

"Oh boy, TIME TO GO EVERYBODY, NOW!" The Scotsman yelled.

"Jack let's go." Ashi said as she placed a hand on the kneeling Jack's shoulder.

Jack stood up and ran alongside Ashi as they ran out of Aku's crumbling tower alongside their friends. Once they were outside, Jack sheathed his sword and calmly uttered.

"It's finally over, Aku is dead."

"WE DID IT!" The Scotsman yelled so loudly that the entire crowd heard him.

The crowd of warriors who had come to aid Jack surrounded their hero and cheered just as the sun began to set their cries of joy and triumph were unlike anything Jack had ever heard. As all of his friends surrounded him hoisting him up on their shoulders Jack looked at Ashi who stared at him with a look of concern and confusion. Jack smiled at her gently knowing what she must have been wondering.

That night Jack made camp with his friends and allies who all slept under the stars that night joyously basking in the beauty of the night sky and the warmth of their campfires. Jack sat down on an old log and stared at the sky. Ashi came up and sat down next to him.

"Jack, are you sure you don't want to go back to the past, all you've ever wanted was to see your family again, to live in a time of peace without Aku."

"Yes, that is all I ever wanted, but as I said, no one can live their life constantly trying to return to a place that no longer exists, especially if it means the loss of all the people I've come to care for." Jack replied.

"Jack you didn't have to sacrifice anything for me or them." Ashi said gesturing to the sleeping warriors. "You've done that enough you gave people hope for a better future, you don't have to stay-"

"No I don't have to stay." Jack interrupted before placing his hand on top of Ashi's making her blush.

"But I want to stay." He finished with a smile.

You do?" Ashi asked surprised.

"The time before Aku has passed, that can't be changed and I have learned to accept that, as I know in my heart that a new future can be built, one that is free of Aku's evil, one that I look forward to building alongside all the people who were willing to help me fight against Aku, especially you Ashi." Jack explained gazing lovingly in Ashi's eyes."

Ashi's face turned from a look of surprise and wonder, to one of happiness and hope as she smiled back at Jack, her hand holding his.

"So, do you want stand by my side and help build this new future of ours?" Jack asked.

"I will always be at your side." Ashi answered.

"And I'll always be at yours." Jack replied softly the light of the moon illuminating his smile.

As news of Aku's death spread, celebrations and joyous parties occurred in every area of the world. Everywhere Jack went he saw monuments to Aku's visage beings destroyed and watched joyously as people began to rebuild the things of which Aku had destroyed. Everyone throughout the world was seeking to create a better world now that Aku was dead. As for Jack, he traveled to the land of which he was born and visited the ruins of his home once more. However, he did not return alone. Ashi, the Scotsman, and all of their allies returned with him and upon arriving they got work on building a new kingdom, a new village, a new city. Seasons passed and soon the old ruins were transformed into a beautiful palace that overlook an incredible city that was full of men, woman and children who had come from all over to join Jack in building a new era of peace and prosperity. Jack found himself happier than he had ever been as he labored with his closest friends and allies to build up his new home, finding himself laughing and smiling more than he ever had before. Though no one's company made him feel more complete than Ashi's, who had renounced her powers and relation to Aku in order to better build a new future alongside the man she loved.

Then came the day of Jack and Ashi's wedding, all the people of Jack's new kingdom surrounded the alter of which he stood alongside the Scotsman who was proud to be Jack's best man. Jack stood out at the alter and stared at the crowd. Jack smiled to himself as he felt the warmth and happiness of those around him. Then the crowd turned their heads and watched as Ashi walked down the aisle, the hem of her veil being carried by Flora and her sister Freya.

As Jack and Ashi stood at the alter they took each other hands and stared into each other's eyes.

"Ashi, for some many years I was lost and confused, I had given up hope on anything becoming better on ever defeating Aku, that is until you showed me that the good I had done had made a real difference in the world, in ways I never expected, you reminded me that there is always hope, even in the darkest place. You saved my life." Jack's voice was full of love and gratitude as he spoke from his heart.

"And you saved mine." Ashi replied. "My life was nothing but pain and darkness, my Mother, tore my innocence away from me and made me believe that I was nothing more than a weapon, until you showed me that there was so much more to me than I could have imagined, and how beautiful the world truly was, you showed me what good was and what love was, which means more to me than you could ever imagine."

The alien minister presiding over the ceremony raised his hand and said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And with that Jack and Ashi kissed each other and as they did the whole crowd cheered and clapped as they proclaimed their joy and happiness for the newlyweds. Jack and Ashi looked around them and waved as they watched the Scotsman cried tears of joy as his daughters turned bright red with embarrassment. Jack held out his arm and Ashi locked it with her and the two walked down the aisle smiling and waving at each of their friends. Jack looked back and forth and watched all the smiling faces around him and remembered how he had arrived in the future alone and how he thought that he would forever be alone as he fought against Aku's evil. But here he was surrounded by all the friends he had made all the people he had inspired and all the comrades who had helped him to build a new future. Comrades who would continue to do so as long as he needed them.

Then, out of the corner of his eye Jack saw a small ladybug rest on his shoulder. Jack looked at Ashi who saw the small creature as well and smiled up at him. Jack smiled back as the two watched the ladybug take flight a soar into the sunny sky. Jack smiled once more as Ashi rested her head on his shoulder.

"After all these years, I am finally home."

 **THE**

 **END**


End file.
